Too Cool for Valentine's Day
by Emmabeth27
Summary: Valentine's Day is one of those awkward holidays when you've only been dating a few months. When Eren finally is happily dating the guy of his dreams he's trying his hardest to impress. So this Valentine's Day he's going to pretend he's a mature guy who doesn't need heart shaped boxes of chocolates. Nothing wrong with that, right?


Eren laughed as they slid down the wall, all of them sweating from exertion after an intense game of indoor racquetball.

"Still say you cheated," Jean complained, drinking his water.

"Shut up." Misaka rolled her eyes.

"This was good." Eren said happily, wiping his sweat off his face with his shirt, "Let's do this again next weekend."

The other three laughed, "Yeah right." Armin shook his head.

"What?" Eren looked at them curiously. "We had fun."

Misaka gave him a long look, "What does that guy see in you?" She said, standing up.

Eren frowned a little, not getting it.

"Next weekend is Valentine's you dope," Jean said, also getting up to go hit the showers.

"Lucky you have someone so you don't even have to think about it. I'm still trying to find a date." Armin complained, grabbing his gear.

"Don't have to think about it? I wish." Jean sighed, "I've been trying to plan something. It's like if you don't plan something it's automatic grounds for being dumped."

Eren just laughed, "Maybe for you guys. But I don't think we'll do anything special. Levi's more down to earth." He said fondly.

Misaka shook her head a little, "Even down to earth he'll probably still want to do something…" She said as she went into the ladies' locker room.

"I can't believe you won't do anything, Eren. You have always been really into Valentine's Day." Armin looked at him with a curious expression but Eren just shrugged.

The guys all hit the showers and Eren was still thinking fondly of his Levi. They'd been together for nearly four months now and he knew from the way Levi hadn't cared about the last holidays he wouldn't care about this one.

Christmas had been perfect, the two of them eating Italian and sitting in front of the fire, happy to just pass a quiet evening together. The moments between them were always quiet and perfect and Eren wouldn't change that for anything. Before the holiday he'd been eager to see what they could do together to celebrate. But when he found out Christmas wasn't Levi's thing he let it go. It had been wonderful even without all the usual stuff he normally associated with Christmas.

Then came New Years, again Eren had been eager to celebrate with Levi. But Levi hadn't been interested in staying up to ring in the new year, pointing out he had to travel for business the next day. So they'd had a peaceful night in together and Eren had realized something. Levi didn't like holidays. It was unexpected, but Eren supposed that maybe it was because Levi was older than he was simply past the age of caring about silly things like Christmas.

It was a little bit of a sad realization for Eren, he liked his holidays and the enjoyment they usually brought. But he didn't mind letting go of them to do what Levi liked. The trouble was convincing his friends of that fact. His friends only saw Eren changing his tastes to suit the new relationship and of course, they disapproved. But they just didn't understand, letting go of his New Year's Eve parties wasn't a problem, he'd rather have Levi comfortable and all to himself.

He was maturing in the relationship and he'd be damned if he lost Levi because he was busy trying to act like a kid still.

While getting dressed the other two bitched about the upcoming holiday while Eren grinned smugly to himself.

….

Later that afternoon he ran up the steps of Levi's house, letting himself in with his key.

"Levi?" He called. The house was starkly clean of course, and decorated in a spartan military-esque way that had been a little alarming when he'd first seen it. But now he liked the simple design.

There was no callback but Eren knew he'd be in his office. Levi had a super important management position at the same company Eren did, it's how they'd met in the first place. From the beginning, Eren had pursued Levi, and thankfully Levi hadn't played hard to get. He said the benefit of being older was he knew a good thing when he saw it. It was stuff like that, things someone Eren's age wouldn't be able to admit or say, that someone Levi's age knew how to verbalize that made this relationship a thousand times better and any other one.

Eren smiled and leaned on the open door frame into the office, watching Levi typing at his desk.

"Did you have a nice day?" Levi asked, not looking up just yet.

"Yep." Eren smiled happily. "How is your Saturday going?"

"Busy." Levi sighed a little and closed the document he'd been working on. "Done with that for now."

Eren grinned and went around the desk to kiss him. He leaned over and smiled at Levi. With a gentle hand on his cheek, he kissed him.

"You snuck out of bed this morning," Levi complained after their kiss.

"I told you I was playing with the gang today." Eren laughed and kissed him again.

"Yes, but…" Levi pursed his lips a little and kissed him, cutting off whatever he'd been about to say.

Eren thought it was nice how Levi wasn't the type to get worked up over small things and simply let them go.

"How about I make it up to you? We'll go for a walk and make dinner together?" Eren suggested with a smile.

"Are you sure? Aren't your friends going to go out? It is the weekend after all." Levi said, standing up and stretching up to his tiny little height.

He often made little remarks like he wasn't trying to monopolize Eren. It was terribly sweet and Eren enjoyed it. It was so refreshing to be with someone who could give you space and care about you at the same time.

"I'm happy with you doing our usual quiet thing." Eren grinned and pulled him into his arms.

"You're going to eat your veggies tonight then and not complain," Levi said, looking up at him with a small smile on his thin lips. Those glorious thin lips that expressed so much emotion and could work so much magic on Eren's body.

"Not a chance." Eren laughed.

"Brat," Levi said and pushed away from his arms to go change.

Eren smiled and followed him, a happy puppy at Levi's heels.

"So apparently it's Valentine's Day next weekend," Eren said as he followed. He wanted to get some reading about Levi's feelings on the date.

"Oh?" Levi asked indifferently as he changed his clothes for a walk.

Eren chuckled and smiled happily, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Levi said confused as he pulled a shirt on.

"Knew you wouldn't be into Valentine's Day." Eren grinned at him. "I told everyone that it was a holiday for other couples but not for us. Not for you." He said happily. It felt good to feel like he knew Levi, the four months they'd been together he'd been trying hard to figure him out and it was finally paying off.

Levi gave him a little inscrutable look as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Do you not like Valentine's?" He asked.

Eren shrugged, "It's a little overrated, right? I'm fine giving it a pass." He hummed a little. It was a lie, he kinda really liked it. He liked being gushy and romantic with someone. He liked chocolate and fancy dinners. But if it was something Levi didn't like then Eren didn't like it either.

Levi grabbed a pair of socks and went to the front door with Eren behind him again. "Well, I guess you're lucky you're dating me then," Levi said, putting on his socks and shoes.

Eren slipped back into his shoes and hugged Levi, kissing him again. "I'm very lucky." He agreed happily.

Levi looked up at him and gave him another little smile, fixing some of Eren's hair that had escaped the short ponytail. "So am I. You're pretty silly, but adorable enough it makes up for it." He teased, slipping out of Eren's arms and heading out the door.

Eren protested as they walked, but Levi didn't explain why he found Eren silly.

….

"So you're really not doing anything for Valentine's?" Armin asked again, clearly still astonished. He'd still not managed to get a date sadly.

"Nope. It's just a silly commercial holiday." Eren shrugged, eating his sandwich.

"It's not silly," Armin said, looking away.

Eren sighed, "Sorry." He put a hand on Armin's shoulder, "It's not silly. It's just not a holiday for us. Levi is mature you know? He doesn't get all mushy and stuff. It just wouldn't be anything he'd care about."

Armin pouted a little and scraped the inside of his soup dish. "If you would bring him around to hang out with us then I might know things about him. But you don't. Four months you've been together and none of us have met him."

Eren shook his head a little, "Come on. He's not going to go downtown and slug cheap beers with us or go for a game ultimate frisbee. It's just nothing someone older would want to do."

There was just no way he could take someone as cool as Levi to hang out with his friends who were all still fresh out of university. No way.

Armin looked like he wanted to say something but bit it off. "Well have a good weekend anyway." He said, waving a little as he got up from the table they were sharing.

They both worked for the same company though in different divisions. So he'd seen Levi from afar and knew about his reputation. Too bad that wasn't enough.

Eren got up, rolling his shoulders. Maybe he should introduce his boyfriend to his friends. Normally he would. But he really didn't want to mess up this relationship. What if Levi didn't like his friends? Right now he was keeping them separate and it was working. Why rock the boat and then force an issue? He just wanted to wait a few more months maybe. When he and Levi really were totally together. Then it might be perfect.

He was ruminating on that thought while he saw Levi walking with a friend of his who was also part of the senior team. Unable to help himself he walked up behind them, wanting to say hello to Levi at least. Their relationship wasn't a secret so they sometimes did greet one another throughout the day.

"So you canceled all those plans?" Levi's friend asked she sounded astonished.

"It's fine," Levi said with a little sigh.

"Oh come on. That can't be fine. You were really looking forward to it." She insisted.

"Hello," Eren said, realizing it was either he interrupted them or kept eavesdropping.

Levi looked behind them in surprise. "Eren!" He seldom ever seemed surprised so Eren was smiling to himself, enjoying his reaction.

"I just came to say hello. Sorry to interrupt." He said, inching closer to Levi.

"No problem. It was just about work." Levi said. He fixed Eren's tie, straightening it.

"Oh, do you really think…" His coworker was starting to say, but Levi gave her a look. Eren couldn't see the look since Levi had turned his head, but it must have been an intense one because she just sighed.

"I'll see you later." She said, practically storming off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Eren asked Levi, worried. He really hadn't been listening, he'd been watching Levi's tight little ass. But now he wished he'd been paying attention.

"No," Levi said with an almost smile. "You're fine. It's nice of you to say hello." He stood up on his tiptoes and tried to straighten Eren's hair.

Eren beamed, loving the way Levi took care of him. It had started only a month ago, but the turn in their relationship made him delighted. Maybe Eren was reading too much into it, but he thought it was Levi telling him he loved him.

"I'll see you later, be good," Levi said. He didn't pat him on the head physically, just verbally. And did Eren mind it? Nope. He was happy to be Levi's puppy boyfriend.

"See you," Eren said happily, walking away with an extra pep in his step and forgetting about anything else.

….

Valentine's Day finally arrived. Eren happily flipped through the morning news, glad he would get to spend the day with Levi. Now that it actually was Valentine's Day he couldn't help but think of some of the romantic dates he'd planned in the past. Even if Levi didn't want to do anything over the top, a little something would be nice. Maybe just exchanging a card. He rummaged through his drawers at his house and found an old box of Sweet Hearts.

"Probably not…" He sighed. Maybe he could get a cake for them to enjoy from the store.

He didn't want to look silly in front of Levi, but there wasn't anything intrinsically Valentines about an ordinary cake, right? He began romanticizing about a big cheesy Valentine's date with Levi, dinner out, sharing a dessert but letting Levi have more of it secretly. The way that Levi might blush a little when they exchanged gifts… It would be so tender and sweet. He sighed romantically as he sat down at his desk.

It was juvenile for sure, and God knows what Levi would think if he ever knew Eren indulged in such dreams. But apparently, even though he was trying his best to act older and more grown-up for his boyfriend, he still wasn't quite mature enough yet.

Work passed quickly by, everyone rushing off to get ready for big nights out.

"Hey, there cute stuff." Levi's voice made Eren turn around at his desk.

"Hi!" He said eagerly, happy to see him.

"Let's go." He said with a nod toward the door.

Eren grinned and quickly shut down his computer. "I'm with you." He said happily, getting to his feet.

"Good boy," Levi said as they walked out of the building together.

"I didn't know you'd pick me up." Eren smiled.

"Might at well." Levi shrugged a little, looking away toward the cars. "It just made sense since you're coming over anyway."

Eren hummed happily as they got in Levi's car.

"I was going to head to my place unless you have other plans?" Levi asked, glancing at Eren.

"Nope, no plans…" Eren said. He thought regretfully of the cake he'd planned on getting. But it was too late now. If he admitted he wanted a cake… he was afraid of how that would look.

Levi nodded and drove to his place without further comment.

They chatted a little about their workdays though as they drove and went in to start on some dinner. It was a simple healthy meal that certainly was a far cry from the fancy dinner Eren had imagined that morning.

He was drawn from his ruminations when Levi's phone rang. "Sorry, it's work. That damn four eyes couldn't get a date apparently…" He got up from the table and went back to his office.

Eren sighed a little and started clearing up since they were done anyway. He wanted more but didn't know how to verbalize it.

Scraping some fish bones into the trash Eren's eye was caught by a somewhat crumpled set of papers. He wasn't meaning to pry, but when he saw all the big red hearts on it he couldn't help but pull it out to have a look.

It was a flyer for one of the fancy hotels in town, advertising a Valentine's Day special.

"Why would he have this?" Eren asked himself, assuming it must have been junk mail or something.

But then he noticed a little yellow post-it note on the bottom of the page. It was Levi's handwriting, 'Too much? Ask if he likes rooms with a view.'

Eren made a confused face as he looked at the next paper thrown away, it was a printed out list of restaurants and reviews. Levi had written next to most of them, more tiny post-its with cryptic comments like 'is this too much pasta?' or 'feelings about fondue?' or best of all, 'negative feelings about asparagus?'.

"What is all this?" Eren said, chuckling in amusement as he looked at the last page about the Valentine's Fair. In the center was a large post-it, 'too cheesy?' that was underlined several times.

Eren was still looking at them, trying to put the pieces together when he heard the tapping sound of Levi's foot on the floor.

He looked up from the papers, feeling guilty about going through the guy's trash. "Levi… I was… I was just…" He stammered.

"Pawing through my garbage." Levi supplied, looking less than pleased.

"Well, I just saw them there and… What is all this?" He asked.

"Trash," Levi said, but his eyes darted to the side. He looked uncomfortable and grabbed some dishes, starting to clean up.

"Trash about Valentine's Day?" Eren asked, stepping closer to Levi.

"You can see that for yourself," Levi said in a cold voice, but his ears were turning a shade of pink that Eren had never seen.

"Did-did you want to have a Valentine's Day with me? A special one?" Eren asked, hating the stutter in his voice.

Levi's ears turned quite red but he gave a jerky nod.

Eren's heart leaped in his chest. Levi wanted a special date with him. A gushy over the top Valentine's date. It was even better than his wildest dreams.

"But you never said anything!" Eren said, realizing that he'd missed his chance for the date.

Levi turned and glared at Eren a little, "I didn't get the chance! You said you didn't like Valentine's." He grabbed for the papers in Eren's hands.

Eren clutched them to his chest, "Only because I didn't want to look like an idiot!"

Levi frowned a little, getting that cute little wrinkle between his brows. "That doesn't make any sense."

Eren huffed in frustration. "Yes, it does! You didn't want to celebrate Christmas. You said New Year is overrated. I just assumed you didn't like Valentine's Day too."

Shrugging his shoulders a little, Levi sighed. "Those other holidays… they are for family. I don't have one. But Valentines is…" He pursed his lips and didn't continue.

"What is it?" Eren asked stepping closer.

Levi's whole face turned pink as he was forced to look up at Eren, "It's a holiday for couples. And we're a couple." He said softly.

Eren couldn't help but beam at him, grinning like an idiot. "You did want to celebrate something special with me." He reiterated, the idea sinking in slowly. He couldn't believe it.

"Of course I do, you brat," Levi said, giving him a little shove. "Or I did until you said you didn't like it."

"But I do like it!" Eren protested. "I love Valentine's Day!"

Levi frowned at him, "Then why…?"

It was Eren's turn to blush, "I didn't want you to think I was immature or something…" He muttered.

Levi sighed and made a little beckoning motion. "Come down here."

"Why?" Eren said though he leaned in.

"So I can kick your ass." Levi biffed him upside the head.

Eren laughed and rubbed his head. "I just want to impress you." He admitted.

"Well pretending not to like things you think I don't like isn't really the mark of a mature adult." Levi pointed out, a fond smile on his face, however.

Eren looked at the papers in his hands. "I'm sorry about your plans though. It looks like it would have been fun."

Levi blushed again. "I should have asked you to go anyway." He admitted. "Throw it away though, they're dirty now."

Eren grinned at him. "But there are important questions on here! Don't you want to know…" He looked at one of the post-its, "My feelings on 'opera versus ballet?'" He couldn't help but laugh as he read it.

Levi ripped the papers away from him successfully this time, "I'll figure it out before next Valentines." He said, back to a pretty red blush. He stuffed them in the trash and went to quickly wash his hands.

Eren felt like he might float right off the floor. He wrapped his arms around Levi from behind while he was at the sink. "So we'll still be together next Valentine's day?" He said happily, nuzzling Levi's neck.

"Brat." Levi huffed a little. He turned off the water and leaned back into Eren, turning his head for a kiss.

More than happy to give him a kiss, Eren held him closer and gave him a sweet kiss.

"You don't have to try so hard to impress me. I already like you." Levi said gently against his lips.

"Ditto." Eren smiled and kissed him again.

Sure Eren had been an idiot, and Levi had been too proud, but it had all worked out. Even with their flaws, maybe even because of them, they were great together.

"I want to meet your friends. And I want to go out on the weekend with you. I don't like spending every weekend at home." Levi said turning out of Eren's arms to wash up the dishes.

Eren blinked rapidly as he tried to figure out the shift in conversation.

Levi must have sensed his confusion because he glanced over his shoulder at him. "You weren't the only one trying to impress…" He said it reluctantly, that much was clear. "I didn't want to appear clingy or anything. But I hate that you don't want to introduce me to them, and you're constantly trying to avoid doing anything where we'll cross paths with them." He angrily scrubbed a dish.

Eren blushed in embarrassment, "That's not what was happening..." Eren sighed. "I still want to appear grown-up to you. They're my college buddies."

Levi looked up at him, "That's unfair to all of us. They're your friends, you shouldn't be worried about what I think of them."

Eren nodded, "Yeah, you're right. How about we go out tomorrow with them?" He said.

Levi nodded, "Okay." He turned off the water and pulled his dishwashing gloves off. "I don't need you to impress me," Levi said with a little smile. "If I wasn't impressed I wouldn't have gone out with you in the first place."

Eren beamed. "Thank you." He said happily and kissed him. "Sorry I did something you hated." He frowned a little.

"I should have said something sooner…" Levi admitted.

"Glad I'm not the only one trying too hard." He smiled and tipped his head down, smirking a little,

Levi gave him a look, "What do you have to be smirking about you brat?"

Eren chuckled. "Something I don't like that you do, you wake up at like five AM every day I sleepover to brush your hair and teeth so I never see you messy in the morning," Eren called him out on it. It was a cute when Levi would slip back into bed, pressing his cold toes against Eren's legs but not acknowledging he'd been out of bed.

A faint blush crept up on Levi's cheeks but he nodded. "Fair enough. I will make an effort too."

Eren picked Levi up, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. Levi gasped, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He gripped tightly to Eren's shirt.

"I think we've come really far today. I'm excited and I suggest we celebrate." He said happily.

Levi chuckled a little. "Oh? What did you have in mind? Are you actually going to be brave enough to top me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Eren couldn't help but blush a little. "I'd been thinking we'd play 20 questions in bed. You can ask me all about fondue and I'll ask you about anything I can to get you to blush." But Levi's idea seemed a lot better.

Levi grinned at him and put his hands on Eren's face, kissing him. "You're really everything I want in a guy." He said happily.

Eren felt positively weak in the knees. He looked down at him in his arms and beamed. "I love you." He said with all the assurity of someone who was absolutely positive of their love and the purity of love. It was amazing, he'd never said it to anyone before, never thought it about anyone before, not in a romantic way anyway. But with Levi here at this moment he was certain.

Levi's expression softened, what he was thinking, Eren couldn't be exactly sure. But after a quiet moment, Levi smiled gently at him. "I love you too.". Levi's confession was softer than Eren's, it was a gentle vow. But his words were true and the happiness in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Put me down," Levi said gently.

Eren obeyed, he'd follow any wish Levi had at that moment. Levi smiled, clearly sensing Eren was a bit love-struck.

"Strip off your clothes and get on the bed." He gave him a little push to get Eren moving again.

With a little laugh, Eren did as he was bid, eager to see what Levi was going to do. He sat with his back leaning against the pillowed headboard. "Okay, I'm ready, boss." He grinned at Levi.

"Oh, I like that. You can call me boss more." Levi laughed as well, stripping down until he was naked.

He climbed onto the bed, but instead of scooting between Eren's legs he straddled them. Eren took a deep breath, if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

Levi carded his fingers through Eren's hair, pulling it out of the short ponytail. "Grab my ass." He ordered.

Of course, Eren wanted Levi's ass, he'd wanted it for a while. But he hadn't had the confidence to take it before this. If Levi was ordering him to do it though, that was a different matter. He put his large hands on Levi's tight butt, one hand holding each cheek and giving them a happy squeeze.

Unexpectedly, Levi tipped his head back and gave a long moan. Eren groaned in response and gave the perfect butt another squeeze, grabbing it with more confidence. His fingers brushed against something however and he frowned a little.

Levi smiled down at him. "I've had that in there all day." He said, practically smirking. "Take it out." He leaned forward a little, wrapping his upper body around Eren and sticking his butt out.

Eren's mouth went totally dry and then he was drooling, the idea that the calm and collected Levi had worn a toy in him all day… it was too much.

He slowly pulled out the surprisingly large toy while Levi panted and moaned, his mouth against Eren's neck.

"I can't believe you wore this all day." Eren looked at the toy.

"H-had too…" Levi panted, "You're pretty big." He lifted his head and kissed Eren.

Eren crushed his mouth with a passionate kiss, he couldn't recall ever being so aroused. Clearly, though, Levi wasn't letting Eren take the lead, he'd had enough of waiting for Eren to make a move, so he was doing it himself now.

"Grab a condom from the nightstand," Levi said, parting from the kiss breathlessly.

Eren quickly grabbed one and rolled it on himself, still half-convinced this was a dream. He scooted forward, lining himself up with Eren. Between pulling the plug out and kissing Eren already had an impressive erection. Hey, he was under twenty-five, it wasn't his fault he excited easily.

He helped Levi with a grin, pressing his tip against Levi's stretched hole that was begging to be filled again.

Levi sank down on him with a cry, his nails digging into Eren where he held onto his shoulders.

"So good." Levi moaned in delight, his head back as he finally took all of him.

"Damn, Levi…" Eren didn't have enough words. It was more amazing than he'd imagined, the way Levi's tight body held him, clenching and squeezing so perfect.

Levi smiled and put his hand on Eren's cheek, kissing him in a way that could only be described as triumphantly.

"I love you," Eren said when Levi allowed him a breath.

Levi grinned and started moving, riding Eren like he'd been doing it for years. Their bodies moved together, Eren letting Levi have all the control and simply responding to him. He'd never felt Levi like this, desperate and needy, clawing at him and almost whimpering as his orgasm came hurtling toward them.

"Levi… I can't…" Eren groaned. He wanted it to last forever but it was too good.

Levi's fingers curled on Eren's strong shoulders, "Eren…" He moaned his name before he cried out and peaked, his seed spilling between them.

Eren groaned in relief that he hadn't come first, but when Levi peaked his insides clenched down harder on Eren and Eren saw stars as he orgasmed.

They lay together, Levi slumped against him, both of them panting happily.

Lazily, Eren intertwined his fingers on one hand with Levi's, squeezing his hand.

"I love you," Levi said softly, looking down at their hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Eren smiled and kissed Levi's cheek.

Levi smiled and cuddled into him. "It will be a happy day after you take me to the shower and clean me off. You have my permission to carry me."

Having given the order, Levi promptly fell asleep in Eren's arms. Of course, Eren was happy to do his bidding and grinned to himself while he got to work.


End file.
